


Stalking My Girlfriend

by truthtakestime



Series: Respectable Scoundrels [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1, White Collar
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, Vala is Stalking Neal's girlfriend, what are big sisters for?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthtakestime/pseuds/truthtakestime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Vala, <i>why are you stalking my girlfriend?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalking My Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IuvenesCor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IuvenesCor/gifts), [SisAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisAngel/gifts).



> Because Vala would absolutely stalk Neal's girlfriend, for his own protection. 
> 
> Thanks as always to IuvenesCor, who read over this for me way back in the day (it's sad how long I've been sitting on some of these). Also, quick shout-out to SisAngel, who has put me back in the mood for Sara again and indirectly reminded me that posting this should be a thing. (:

Vala had been in New York City for nearly three hours when Neal finally figured it out. She let her phone ring for a moment, busy savoring the coffee she had ordered (it just wasn't the same over in England; she was going to have to start importing the stuff). When she thought she'd kept him waiting long enough, she set down her cup and tucked the phone between her ear and shoulder. “Valentine Todad's travel agency, how may I help you?” she grinned, putting on one of those 'Southern' accents that some of the Marines back in the day had taught her. 

There was a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line. “Vala, where are you right now?”

“Business trip,” she said lightly, sipping her coffee again. “I'll be home in a few days.”

“A business trip as in you got another mysterious call and flew off to who knows where, or you're trying to hide something from me?”

Vala thought that the suspicion in her friend's voice was entirely unfounded. “Now love, would I really ever do something so underhanded to my only friend?”

“In a heartbeat,” Neal sighed. He was probably shaking his head, pinching the bridge of his nose and looking quite adorable. “Please tell me that you're not harassing the FBI, at least; if you get caught messing with my agents I can't come and bail you out.”

“Why, gorgeous, I would _never_ ,” Vala assured him. It was only after she heard Neal's breathing relax that she continued, “I actually have a meeting with a lovely woman named Ms. Ellis regarding a few valuable odds and ends I'd like –”

Luckily, Vala had anticipated Neal's outburst at that piece of information, and was holding the phone at a safe distance from her ear. She could hear him shouting well enough without being anywhere near the device, anyways. 

The tirade went on for a while. “ --how did you even figure out her name? Are you crazy? Vala, _why are you stalking my girlfriend_?!”

Though she couldn't stop grinning, Vala tried her best to put the proper degree of seriousness in her voice as she explained. “Because she's your girlfriend, love. And she lives in the same city as your FBI agent. I simply want to make sure that she isn't going to turn you in; I need you, you know! Besides, it is my duty as your dearest friend – and dare I say your sister – to make sure that this woman is good for you. I won't have you devoting yourself to an unhealthy relationship.”

“You're stalking my girlfriend,” Neal moaned, still sounding more upset than Vala thought the situation warranted. “ _You_ are stalking my girlfriend, and you think it's my relationship with _Sara_ that's unhealthy?”

“Well, I haven't met her, yet.” 

“Vala, you need therapy.”

The memory that those words triggered was unpleasant, so Vala chose to ignore it. She drained the last of her coffee. “Sorry, love, got to run. I'm going to be late for my meeting with Sara. See you in a few days!” She hung up on him before he had a chance to protest. After a moment of consideration (and ignoring two calls and a strongly-worded text from Neal), she turned the phone off and took it apart. Let the boy sweat a little. Despite the horror stories she was sure he was cooking up, she really had no intention of doing anything other than finding out a little bit about this Sara. 

Calling herself Neal's sister had been less of a joke than she had made it sound. She cared about him, and she wanted him to be happy; and she wanted to be sure that he wasn't walking straight into a trap with this woman. Neal had a good head on his shoulders, but everyone had their weaknesses. Women were one of his. It was her duty to make sure he was losing his heart to the right girl. 

...and to yank his chain a little. After all, what else were big sisters for?


End file.
